Twilit Shadows
by Twilight Remains
Summary: After Midna wrecks the Mirror of Twilight, Link is ready for a normal life. But when he finds out that Midna needs help, He sets off on an adventure with her. Again... Chap. 2: Midna is exiled from the castle, she joins black-clothed thieves.
1. Chapter 1: Depression

**Woah, it's hard to make my stories stay, isn't it. I actually have high hopes for this one, as I'm not really trying to make it humorous. But please, don't flame. *glares, and walks away***

**This was inspired by all the Midna/Link stories on my favorites list.**

**Disclaimer: I currently have no cookies in my hou- I mean, I relly want LoZ:Twiligh- I mean, I don't own Legend o- gah, I'm no good at disclaimers.**

**Random Teacher: practice makes perfect!**

**Me: ...**

* * *

Link was depressed. Very depressed. Thoughts ran around in endless circles in his head. Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight. He was being forces into marrige with Illa. The food of Ordon tasted really bad after Yeto's soup. Ordona constantly reminded him to give it the fused shadows, Link's only solid reminders of Midna. Oh, that and a single shard of the Mirror. Midna shattered the Mirror.

"O Hero chosen by the Goddesses. If anything happens to those Fused shadows, even the goddesses could not prevent Twilight from breaking out again. And knowing the Twilight Princess, she would probably um- how do you yougnsters say it these days? _Kill _you if she found out. I could protect them." Ordona constantly drilled that into Link's mind.

Link had the funniest feeling that Ordona was trying to be funny when he said that line about Midna, but he found nothing funny about it. Link always said, "Yeah, Ordona, you probably could protect them." and walked away. He always felt bad afterward.

It was after one of Ordona's "I can protect them" speeches that Illa tried to get Link to marry her. "Whoever that 'She' is from your stories is obviously not coming back, so why don't you just marry me?"

When Link had refused, she had said, "Well, if you want to be a loner all your life, that's your problem."

And Link always thought _She's right, Mid- SHE'S not coming back, why do I refuse?_ But another voice in his head always thought back_ Are you failing to believe in Midna? _And Link would think _Your- I'm right. I should believe in Midna._

* * *

A few days later, Rusl left town.

* * *

When Rusl came back, his face was grim. "I have bad news. Hyrule Castle has been... reduced to ashes. But there were two things that remained. One of them was a piece of paper that told every person that was a ruler to get a heir quickly, even leaders that only are head of small towns, because the terrorist-guy was going to kill them all. the other was- this- woah!" As soon as Rusl's hand moved the whatever it was, it flew out of his pocket and went into Link's hand. And it started to glow...

* * *

In his tree house, Link watched the orb as it glowed with a purple light. It was a flat disk. Then in a flash, an image appeared on top of the disk. Link nearly fainted when it appeared. It was Midna. The image started to speak, "Zelda, I have sent this throught, well, no time to talk about it. I hope it will reach you, for it will only activate for you and Link." Midna broke off here, sort of wiping off something on her face. then continuing, "I have been kicked out of the palace, and now there is a new king. Or a man who claims to be the "True Ruler of Twili." I need help, and am searching for a way to return to Hyrule. I need you to help me, because only Link could even have a chance at defeating this guy." there was pure venom in her voice when Midna said "guy." She continued, "I fear for Hyrule Castle, because wasn't that the "center" of the evil last time there was Twilight? Protect you castle and use your magic to put on a message for Li-" The image of Midna disapeared. Then it reapeared, except the person on it now was Zelda, saying, "Link, I fear for Hyrule Castle. I already feel the magic in the air, surrounding the castle. Find a way to get Midna. help her. Goodbye."

There was a red flash, and the disk disinigrated.

* * *

As Link went to the stables, he noticed Mayor Bo standing there. "Link. can you come? We need to discuss things." The way he said it really gave Link no choice, so he came.

"Link, I know it is not your will, but you need to marry Illa."

"Why? It's not like I owe you guys or anything, I saved the kids, even the world!"

"The village will not accept Illa as their mayor, but not anybody else either, unless this person is my son."

"No."

"All right, then we will hunt you down. We will show you no mercy. we will kill you." Bo smiled "And whoever you love."

Link obviously was making a decision. Finally, he said, "fine."

"Good. You may leave."

* * *

Link pushed Epona to a gallop. He had been riding all day, and now even the bravest robber or theif would not be riding at this time. They would have arrived already. But Link kept pushing Epona on, Riding on into the night...

**

* * *

**

What did you think? Is it good? And yes, I did change my penname to go along with the story. my old one gave me no freedom to write what I wanted. I have no idea how many pages on word this would be, since I'm using notepad. And I took that disk thing idea from Star wars: a new hope or something like that. I AM AN ILLA HATER! Illa will get pwned at the end of the story, I swear it! R&R and you will get cookies!

**P.S. I currently have no cookies in my house.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exile

**I actually have some extra time today, so here's chapter 2. Critism is accepted, but if you flame, the next cookie you eat will eat you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pikachu?**

* * *

Midna was in bed, sleeping peacefully until another nightmare entered her dreams. For the 258th time.

_"You were always the smart one Midna, but now it seems you've slipped." A cold voice rang out._

_"Who are you? What are you doing in my dreams?"_

_"I need you Midna. I need you. With your power, I could destroy the Light World. The Hero, though, if you wish, will survive. You can rule with him, if you'd like. all you have to do is say two simple words. You know them."_

_"I... I... I... I agr... I REFUSE!"_

_"You do not believe. SAY THEM!"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"Hmmmmm... Perhaps a glimpse of the future will help."_

_A barren, desolate landscape appears in Midna's dream. Seagulls desperatly look for Greengills in the pond, but cannot find any. The water is muddy. Suddenly, a Bulbo enters the area and swallows the seagulls whole. Then, two Bulbin Archers appear, and shoot the Bulbo with sticks. The Bulbo falls, too weak to fend off even sticks. This is a world of hunger. Even the monsters who strike fear into everything's hearts are dying. Some animals, like these Bulbins, resort to cannibalism to stay alive. Just as these Bulbins start to eat, they drop dead of hunger. In this world, nothing can survive._

Midna woke in cold sweat. She scolded herself for being scared of a dream. _You cannot go on like this! You are a princess. If you are defeated by your dreams, what will your people think? They will think you are a weakling!_

It was always like this. Midna would have a dream that scared her awake, then she would beat herself up for being scared. Midna sighed, dressed (_I wont go into detail here!), _and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Still having bad dreams are you, _Princess_?"

Midna sighed again. This was one of the council members that thought Midna did not deserve the title of Princess without a Prince next to her. Unfortunatly, he was the head of the council. Midna simply ate a bite of flavorless bread, spat it out, and conjured a spell that made the council member slam into the wall. "Tell the cook to add more salt to the bread." The other council members gulped.

"Um, princess? Are you sure that, uh well..." The council... boring person swallowed his words when Midna gave him one of her signature evil stares.

"Am I sure of what, Barson?"

"Don't call me that! My name is- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Barson was the middle name of the poor guy. Midna had warped a kitchen knife onto his foot.

The council stared as Midna calmly warped away.

* * *

Midna was filled with longing as she thought of the Light World. Link had shared everything with her, and in the end, she had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. She was broken from her thoughts when someone entered the room. It was a shadow. It lifted her and threw her out of the castle. "**NNNNEEEEXT TTIIIIIMME YYYYYOOOOUUUUUU DDDDDENNNNYYYYY TTTHHHEEE TTTTRRRUUEEE LLEEEAAAADDDEEEEERRRRR OOOOFFF TTWWILIIIGHT YYYYOOU WILL NOOOOOT BBBEEEEE SSSSSSSOOO LUUUUCCCKKKY MMMIIIIIIDNNNNAAAA."** The voice of the shadow was like wind. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Midna woke up next to a bunch of black clothed people. "Who are you?"

A person said, "We are theives. You wear black. You are destinied to join us. Take these daggers for protection. We will train you, lady."

Midna inspected the daggers. They looked magical. "Uh... thanks."

There was no response.

* * *

**Oh dear, isn't Midna in trouble! Sorry for these two chapters being so short, intros are so hard to write. It makes my brain hurt. As said on my profile, grammar and spelling are not my biggest worries. I just use spell check. R&R!**


End file.
